¿Qué me dirías si te digo que te quiero?
by sami116
Summary: Claire recientemente cumplió los 16 años y Quil pide permiso a Sam, a Emily y a la madre de Claire su consentimiento para acercarsele como algo más que amigo. Primero ella tiene que darse cuenta de quien es él. LEAN, COMENTEN


¿_**Qué me dirías si te digo que te quiero?**_

Algunas veces me cuestiono repetidamente el porqué de muchas cosas que me suceden, sin embargo soy tan ignorante y curiosa a la vez, que no puedo ni siquiera engañarme con una simple respuesta falsa para conseguir despejar mi mente de esa clase de asuntos. Puedo dedicarme el día entero a darle vueltas al tema.

Supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando se esta rodeado de mucha gente adulta, siempre te protegen a su propio modo egoísta de todo lo que creen que no deberías saber. Lo peor de todo es que es tan indignante la manera en la que se comportan a mí alrededor, estoy casi segura de que piensan que no tengo ojos como para percatarme de que me ocultan algo muy importante.

Ayer por la noche tuve una conversación muy seria con mi madre, como nunca jamás la habíamos tenido en la historia de mi vida o al menos eso creo, al principio pude jurar que íbamos a hablar de mis calificaciones, es muy frustrante cuando se es la hija menor, tienen más expectativas en ti que en tus hermanos mayores. El punto es que la conversación se tornó un poco extraña e incomoda conforme avanzaba más y más.

Me hizo comunicar por medio de un discurso de casi treinta minutos que ella ya sabía de mis sentimientos hacia Quil. Eso ultimo, cuando capté el mensaje, me apenó mucho. Yo no esperaba que fuera una clase de secreto para ella, pero me hizo deducir que tal vez tendríamos esas horribles pláticas sobre sexo y de muchachos que los padres de mero improviso deciden dar a sus hijos.

Después de un minuto de evadir los expectantes ojos de mi mamá, le dije que no se preocupara, no era como yo le interesara a Quil de todas maneras… Cada vez que pienso en eso me siento vulnerable pero mi lenguaje corporal no deja que esos miserables pensamientos borren mi sonrisa. Por lo que me obligo día con día a seguir siendo feliz, sé que no tengo porque quejarme mucho, hay personas que están peor en la vida que yo, aunque en algunas ocasiones siento que me carcome por dentro cada vez que estoy con él. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Es tan injusto.

Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, me he acostumbrado demasiado a Quil para mi propio bien, pero no me arrepiento de nada y tampoco de haberme dado cuenta de que estoy muy enamorada de él. Nunca pensé que podría amar a alguien tan profundamente.

Cuando empecé el colegio me quedé sin tiempo por lo que casi no lo puedo ver, ¡antes nos veíamos dos veces al día! Luego pasó a una vez por semana y ahora que él esta trabajando en una empresa de celulares, con mucha suerte, nos vemos una o dos veces por mes. También me llama varias veces a la semana pero de igual manera lo extraño lo suficiente como para deprimirme en las noches cuando estoy sola en mi habitación.

En los ratos que estamos juntos el tiempo se para. Nos alcanza para ver películas, comer y hablar de todo lo que nos ha pasado en nuestras vidas pero no me es suficiente. Nunca es suficiente.

Ya no soy una niña del todo, el mes pasado cumplí los dieciséis años. Hasta mi familia Quileute me organizó una fiesta sorpresa, fue lo más maravilloso que me pudo haber pasado, y es muy significativo que este diciendo esa clase de cosas, porque por lo general odio ser el centro de atención en cualquier grupo de personas, pero supongo que ellos me han dado tanto amor y amistad que son mi segundo hogar. Lucirme un poco con ellos no es tan malo sinceramente.

Volviendo a la plática de ayer, no la pudimos terminar porque una llamada de mi tía Emily la interrumpió y duraron como una hora hablando por teléfono por lo que decidí escaparme de todo eso.

Estoy también algo ansiosa por que Quil prometió llamarme apenas saliera del colegio, se sabe mi horario de memoria. Es tan único. Estoy comenzando a considerar saltarme las clases después de que termine mi almuerzo. Pero la verdad es que no tengo tanta hambre y ya comí lo suficiente. Llevé mi bandeja para vaciarla en el basurero y salí del comedor. Lugares con tantas personas no me dejan pensar muy detenidamente.

Estaba haciendo algo de frio así que rodeé mi cuerpo un poco con mis brazos y los froté un poco para generar más calor, pero fue inútil. Caminé por el parqueo en busca de mi carro pero no lo encontré por ningún lado. Comencé a alterarme no es la primera vez que pasa, suelo olvidarme del lugar en donde lo estaciono y pienso que me lo robaron pero esta vez estoy un cien porciento segura de que lo dejé cerca del de Susan, mi mejor amiga, exactamente en donde había un lugar vacio. Respiré profundo para recuperar un poco la calma pero no tuve éxito.

Inconsciente caminé alterada hacia en espacio en donde debería de estar mi carro. Como si ahí estuviera la respuesta del porque no estaba.

-No puede estar pasándome esto a mí– susurré entre cortadamente; ese carro por más materialista que suene es lo más preciado que tengo en este mundo, era de Quil, ahí entra el aprecio sentimental, él se compró uno nuevo y reparó el viejo para regalármelo para mi fiesta de dieciséis. Fui tan feliz cuando me lo dio.

Apenas lo había usado tres semanas porque me daba miedo manejar, tuve que obligarme y acostumbrarme. Cada momento que pensaba que perteneció a él, me ilusionaba más estar dentro del automóvil y no quería salir por un buen rato.

Miré por todos lados en un intento de búsqueda, corrí unos cinco metros mientras ojeaba todos los autos que me rodeaban pero no podía vislumbrar el mío. Me llevé una mano a la frente para apartar el pelo que se pegó a mi rostro ya que el clima se estaba poniendo un poco húmedo o tal vez era que ya estaba sudando frío.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, miré una vez y me resigné, que desgracia. Revolqué por todos lados para encontrar al aparato ruidoso que estaba poniendo mis nervios de punta hasta que al fin lo encontré. Era Quil. Me extrañé, no debería estar llamándome ya, todavía faltaban dos horas de clase para que saliera.

-Hola Quil- intenté sonar lo más feliz que podía, si se daba cuenta que algo andaba mal conmigo, sin duda me preguntaría y no podía decirle que me acababan de robar el carro que él con tanto aprecio me regaló. Arrugué la cara, de seguro que ya me ponía a llorar silenciosamente. Pero tenía que contenerme solo unos minutos y ya.

-Hola preciosa ¿Escapándote de clases?- salí de mi desconcierto ¿escuché bien? Dejé mis lamentos internos para prestar más atención. Ya estaba imaginándome que Quil podría estar cerca.

-No te escuché muy bien ¿que dijiste Quil?- Pero la llamada se cortó. Que raro.

Una mano se posó en mi hombro y me volteó muy rápido. Me quedé paralizada cuando lo vi, sonriéndome como si no hubiera preocupaciones en este mundo.

-Quil ¿Qué haces aquí?- la pregunta sonó un poco ruda y mi voz no se escuchó muy amable, parecía más un reproche. Ahora si me puedo enterrar viva, perdí el auto y él aparece. Mi suerte no me ayuda en nada.

Él comenzó a reírse un poco como si se hubiese acordado de un chiste, yo mantenía mi risa fingida en su lugar, tenía que luchar hasta el final. Pero los nervios por la cercanía que teníamos me lo complicaba todo, aparte desde mi cumpleaños no lo veo. Muchos sentimientos se juntaban y me estaban dificultando todo más de la cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté algo insegura. Él dio un paso más cerca, acortando esos centímetros que cruelmente nos separaban. Se veía tan alto y grande como siempre. De niña siempre pensé que cuando tuviera más edad Quil no sería tan intimidante físicamente porque yo sería igual de alta que él. Pero apenas le llego a los hombros.

En realidad la palabra intimidante no va nada con él, su cuerpo es como el de un boxeador profesional pero con esa sonrisa tan dulce y esa mirada tan amable, nunca he podido verle más allá del hombre tan perfecto que es. Con toda esa amistad llena de buenos momentos que me ha regalado. ¿Que más le puedo pedir a la vida? Por eso siempre sonrió, porque aunque él no es mío, permanece conmigo como mi mejor amigo.

Cuando avanzó hacia mi, supe que eso sería un abrazo de oso seguro….y no me equivoqué. Me rodeó con sus musculosos brazos y me alzó hasta quedar a la altura de él.

-Sé que ya cumpliste los dieciséis pero nunca creces, eres muy diminuta- me estaba molestando, él sabe que yo odio las comparaciones de estatura. He odiado a los altos desde que abusan de su estatura con respecto a la mía y me alzan como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Odio a Quil con sus aires de superioridad cuando sale ese tema…bueno la verdad es que más o menos me divierto.

-Deja de abusar de mi solo por tu estatura ¿Quieres Quil? No es justo, no puedes andar por la vida tratándome como una muñeca- se separó de mí, me analizó con sus oscuros ojos cafés. No pude contener mi postura de enojo, empecé a reír inevitablemente y él me volvió a abrazar.

-Estoy seguro de que te encanta que yo sea más alto que tu, sino no podría alzarte así- alcé la cabeza y me sonrió burlón.

-No me gusta del todo como crees- me bajó y yo me acomodé el abrigo y el cabello.

-¿A no? ¿Y porque? – miré hacia otro lado pensando mi respuesta "_porque me encantaría abrazarte a ti así"_ pero por supuesto no creo que tenga la valentía suficiente para decirlo, Quil posó su mano en mi hombro una vez más e inmediatamente lo miré, noté como la expresión en su rostro cambió parecía algo culpable- Lo siento Claire, sabes que no pienso que eres una niña solo por tu estatura o porque todavía te alzó como si fueras una. Eres toda una adolescente para mi- sonrió cuando dijo esa ultima oración y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Lo golpeé en el hombro, como era posible que piense que tengo la capacidad de enojarme con él.

Solo una vez me enojé con Quil y no le hablé durante los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida. No recuerdo mucho como fue pero si sé que yo quería que me dejara de hacer sentir como una niña "_Soy toda una mujer_" le dije y en ese entonces apenas tenía diez años. Que vergüenza.

Quil en esos cinco minutos en que le aplique la ley del hielo, me suplicó que no me enojara, que necesitaba que yo jugara con él "¿_Con quien más voy a jugar?"_ me dijo. Pero me apiadé de él. _"¿Qué harías sin mí Quil?"_ le dije y él me abrazó, me susurró algo que no pude entender.

-Así que todavía te da miedo que me enoje contigo- me reí.

-Por supuesto- me miró algo nostálgico y siguió- ¿Nos vamos?- Mi corazón se paró, mi auto, me lo robaron. ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? Me alejé de Quil pero él me agarró de la mano y me sonrió. No podía comprender que era lo que le pasaba –Espero que no te moleste que tenga una copia de las llaves de tu auto- Sentí que mi cara caía al suelo, respiré fuertemente. Él me hizo una broma. Lo escuché reírse pero yo no podía salir del asombro.

Si tuviera sobrepeso y treinta años estaría sufriendo un infarto en estos momentos. Miré como agitó su par de llaves en mi cara todavía riéndose de mí.

-Eres cruel ¿lo sabías?- le dije con voz entrecortada- Retiro lo dicho, estoy muy molesta contigo, desconsiderado- Caminé hacia la calle, me iría a casa. No estoy molesta, es simplemente que un susto como ese no me hace bien. Soy lo bastante asustadiza como para que esas cosas me quieran poner los ojos lagrimosos.

No quería que me viera llorando. Ahora que mi presión se había bajado sentía más frío del normal. Abrí mi bolso y comencé a buscar una bufanda. Cuando alcé la vista Quil estaba a mi lado.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- me dijo tomando mi cara entre sus gigantes manos- No es una broma, lo fui a dejar a tu casa. Tengo algo preparado para ti. No pensé que te alteraras tanto por esa carcacha- Desvié la mirada y asentí con la cabeza. Mi corazón estaba consolado por que me tenía una sorpresa- Oh Claire- agachó más su cabeza para estar complemente al mismo nivel- Perdóname, no llores- él pasó uno de sus pulgares para quitar una lágrima que se resbaló por mi mejilla. Así que decidí sonreírle con todo mi corazón.

-Yo no lloro Quil, soy toda una mujer ¿recuerdas?-me sonrió mientras volteaba su vista al suelo y luego a mi de nuevo-Te extrañé mucho Quil- me abrazó y me sentí como en los viejos tiempos.

-Yo también Claire-

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, espero actualizar pronto. **_

_**Pienso escribir la historia de ellos dos desde esa edad en Claire porque me parece que es en donde ya se pueden aclarar todos lo secretos sobre los Quil.**_

_**PORFAVOR COMENTEN! LOS REVIEWS SON TODO PARA MÍ CUANDO VOY A ESCRIBIR. **_

_**Gracias por su tiempo. Sami =) **_


End file.
